


Sway

by Bells_Hunt



Category: Glee
Genre: Huntbastian, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1378630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bells_Hunt/pseuds/Bells_Hunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunter's been horny all day and he's determined to get Sebastian to solve his problem, whether he's busy or not.<br/>warnings for: strong language, sex theme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sway

Hunter was not used to this.

Usually he was the one who got stuck working late hours and Sebastian the one to demand him to bed. It was fact that Hunter enjoyed it, and sometimes even stayed up on purpose just to make the other come and get him. Still he was not about to do the same. He didn't do that. Just blunt demand. He wasn't about just to let the Sebastian know how fucking horny he was, had been, all day. He didn't do sex-kitten. He wasn't the pleading one.

His shoulder was braced against the door frame, arms crossed, blue eyes pierced to his flat-mate's face as it had been for about ten minutes now. Sebastian didn't even know he was there. His face a frown, the heavy book on his lap as if his arms had grown tired of holding it up, lip bitten. The aura of pure concentration didn't help with Hunter's problem at all. His mouth was dry and he knew he'd get more than half hard in an instant if he just kept staring at that face. His chest was heaving and he really, really wanted to make Sebastian forget all about that damn book. 

With a smooth motion, his fingers were swiftly undoing his shirt. He knew just how he was going to do this.

The shirt pooled at the ground and as he walked right to the other, dropping to his forearms and knees, the other boy finally blinked away from his lap. Hunter held back as smirk as he tensed his arms and shoulders, weighting on his front to leave his legs lighter and slowly started to move his body down. 

"Wha, What are you doing?"

His lips quirked.

"Exercising."

He answered simply. 

A quick glance to his side showed him Sebastian's stupefied face as he watched Hunter's body arching and pushing in smooth rolls of his hips, his lips parting just a second with the sensation of the rough material against his engorging dick and the way he could feel his ass at shown when he bucked down and forward, having no underwear on. He looked front again as if he were indifferent, while his slow, curling and rolling hips practically slow-fucked the floor. He blinked his most innocent, blank expression as he asked to a Sebastian that seemed unable to look away.

"Do I disturb you? I can do it somewhere else."

" _No._ I mean. Of course not. Knock yourself out."

Hunter smiled to the floor at Sebastian's shaky tone, even as he tried to sound completely unaffected. Swiftly he rolled to his back and planted his feet far apart on the ground. Stretching his arms and palming the floor, he looked up as he supported his weight on the top of his back and arched up, standing for a second, "You sure?" he held back his grin as Sebastian's eyes were attracted right back, and then started moving again, slow but tense motions, his stomach contracting as his thighs flexed against the jeans and his back arched, pushing his ass and groin up and exposing far more than his happy trail before it got hidden again as he downed, bucking his hips as slowly and torturous and intense as he would, were Sebastian riding him. He closed his eyes, imagining the scene and although he didn't make a sound, a moan was written all over his face as he did so.

Sebastian's breath caught heavy and loud in the room. 

Hunter opened his eyes and slowly turned his head to the side, smirking at the way Sebastian's eyes were dragging over his motioning body as if he could feel it just by looking. 

"I. I'm sure." he cleaned his throat but his voice was still thick as he went on. "I just. Gotta finish this chapter." his breath stuttered. "Really...  _really..._  do." 

Hunter could almost hear the groan on his voice. He grinned to the ceiling as he continued to move.

"If you're sure." 

Sebastian couldn't believe this asshole.

He couldn't believe his eyes.

Hunter was like a fucking stripping pro as he rode his hips and his whole torso into the air. It was slow and so simple and almost innocent and yet. His breath heaved even more. His pants were becoming tighter before he could even think. He could see everything. Hunter's lower stomach, the smooth skin sprawling down along his happy trail into darkness, making his throat dry with need, and the curve of his perfect ass as it slid out and in the god forsaken pants.

He looked fucking stunning. Sebastian couldn't even decide if he wanted more to fuck him wrecked or let  _him_ fuck him senseless. He blinked, and had to force his head towards the book. Hunter was a fucking brat. Sebastian had never seen him act like such a tease before and it was mind blowing but why  _right now?_  Moody fucker. He sighed. 

It was no use, the letters and words and phrases were all mixed up and he couldn't even look at the book for long enough to finish reading a single sentence without his eyes darting to watch the complete show that was Hunter's body and display of strength and smooth moves. When he glanced again for the third time, a self angered expression on his face, Hunter was not there. He frowned and looked around and then his head froze at the same time as his brain. 

Hunter had moved from the floor to the wall of the corner the bathroom made. It left Sebastian with a full on view of his silhouette and he was honest to God swaying and rolling his hips 'round, and Sebastian's breath was knocked out of him, before he closed his book with a loud thump. Hunter turned to look at him and he had the most self-satisfied pleased cocky fucking grin smirk on. His lips stretched as lazily as the way he was braced against the wall, one of his hands up palming the wall above his head, exposing his arms muscles and all of his torso as he circled his hips. 

"It's a great routine, really, you should try it some time."

He grinned brighter and Sebastian snapped out of his hungry staring. He got up and tossed the book on the sofa. 

"I hate you."

He mumbled, hard and swelled and bursting in his pants, eyes transfixed by Hunter's moves and he almost moaned as he imagined how Hunter's cock would feel shoved in his ass if he moved like that. As he walked to him, in defeat, Hunter laughed at his statement and tortured face and his hand slowly fell from the wall to reach out for him. 

He didn't have time to actually do anything though as Sebastian cut the space between them and banged him on the wall,  _hard._ Hunter's breath stuttered as his back knocked the surface and then he chuckled again at Sebastian's expression, intense and hungry and half irritated, half completely given, his tongue darting to lick his dry lip, just before he smashed their mouths together. 

Hunter had no shame on how he groaned into his mouth having to force his lips not to smirk again and letting Sebastian grab and squeeze and hold and push him however he wished to. He'd already gotten what he wanted. And didn't he always?

 


End file.
